Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a memory management mechanism, and more particularly, to a memory management method, a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage device.
Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. A rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for portable electronic products such as laptop computer due to its data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure and high read/write speed. A solid state drive (SSD) is a memory storage device which utilizes a flash memory as its storage medium. For these reasons, the flash memory has become an import part of the electronic industries.
Generally, the memory storage device releases available physical erasing units by performing a garbage collection procedure so that new data may be stored. During the garbage collection procedure, the memory storage device determines how many units of data should be collected at background per each unit of data being written according to a predetermined garbage collection ratio value. However, the use of the predetermined garbage collection ratio value is unable to instantly increase or decrease the number of physical programming units to which valid data are to be retrieved in response to a storage state of the valid data (e.g., a data volume of the valid data) in the memory storage device, resulting in waste of system resource or pointless dropping of data access speed.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.